


Daisy

by anellope



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Jealousy, Stanley Uris Loves Patricia Blum Uris, Stanley Uris Takes a Bath, Stanley Uris is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anellope/pseuds/anellope
Summary: Although perhaps seeing her sitting on the floor, legs apart and a broken heel was not among the worst visions ever conceived.Mean, Patty, hell, you are mean.
Relationships: Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Daisy

It wasn't that she hated Wanda Cotswold, really, Patty had never found herself hating anyone in her life and, frankly, she didn't think she would be even very good at it if she tried.   
It was that she really couldn't find excuses for her, for the way she was acting that night.   
For the way she had blinked many times more than normal, as if something has found its way into her eye and was causing her much trouble.   
Because of the way she attached herself to  _ her  _ fiance's arm as if Patty wasn't right next to them.

And she had tried to find an excuse for her, really. But she was now certain that the woman had not eaten or drunk anything that might have made her sick, and even her heels seemed in excellent condition, a sign that she therefore had no reason to cling to someone's arm, someone already taken, to not fall awkwardly and seriously injured.

Not that she wished it anyway, little Patty, no, she wasn't that…  _ petty _ .

So she couldn't really hate Wanda Cotswold, though she often clung to Stan's arm and didn't stop talking about banking actions and other things that Patty reluctantly didn't understand at all.

Although perhaps seeing her sitting on the floor, legs apart and a broken heel was not among the worst visions ever conceived.

_ Mean, Patty, hell, you are mean. _

When they returned home, to their large and beautiful home,- the one they shared because they were engaged, because Stan knelt in front of her and asked her to marry him- he had gently taken her hand, guiding her to the bathroom on the floor of above, where he had turned on the water in the tub and helped her take off her long clothes and uncomfortable heels.

He had also undressed, calm and silent, as often happened when they were only the two of them, after which he had slipped into the hot tub and had taken her hand again, urging her with a kind look to follow him.

Patty had done it without saying anything, following the gentle touch of Stan until she was sitting in front of him, her back against his chest. Stan had his arms around her, taking advantage of her tied hair to leave kisses on the back of her neck.

"You know" he murmured softly, lacing the fingers of their hands together, getting even closer than before. Patty felt red in the face, like a kid.

"Wanda Cotswold doesn’t know much about financial actions and my industry in general. It's a shame that she goes around with the air of one who knows everything, especially since it's totally untrue. "

Patty couldn't help but laugh at those words, receiving in exchange a kiss on the cheek from her future husband. And she couldn't help but smile largely, with all her teeth, and look at the ring with the daisy she wore on her finger, the object most precious to her, while he continued to talk.

"You will keep the secret with me, won't you, darling?" Stan asked again, playfully, starting to pull out the complicated hairstyle she had done for that evening. Patty's smile only widened.

"I love you," she only said, and he felt like it was their first confession, like every time, even though she knew it was too dull, too fairy-tale. But since she had met him, Patty had found herself reconsidering her thoughts on love at first sight.

"I love you too."

Because she certainly had been lucky enough to experience it firsthand.

And Patty knew it was true, while they were in their tub together, in their big house, while Stan runs his fingers through her hair and she observes her beautiful flowered ring.

Because, as he wanted before, and still did now, she’s going to become Mrs. Uris, Patricia Blum Uris, Stanley Uris’ wife.   
And no Wanda Cotswold will ever take this joy away from them.


End file.
